Historias con mi verdadero padre
by HinachanDarck
Summary: ¿Quien es el padre de hinata y que aventuras vivirá? ¡COMO QUE ESA MOCOSA ES TU HIJA TOBI!- gritó enojado el lider... ¿Que misterios nos aguardan? SasuHinaIta


**Hi! COMO ESTAN TODOS! AQUÍ EL NUEVO FIC, Y YA SE QUE LES DEBO ACTUALIZACION PERO MAÑANA SE LAS DEJO, ONEGAI PACIENCIA.**

Una misión, pero no cualquiera, sino una que me da la oportunidad de matar a la hija del hombre que me quito todo, a mi amante y a mi nena no nacida, por cierto yo soy Obito Uchiha o más conocido como "Tobi" y en la organización me mandaron a exterminar junto con Deidara al famoso clan Hyuga.

Todo empezó hace 6 años cuando conocí a una mujer de dicho clan, ella era alta, blanca y de pelos azulinos llamada Hikari Hyuga, yo como siempre metí la pata y tropecé cayendo encima de ella, rápidamente me disculpe y pedí perdón a lo que ella solo atino a sonrojarse y desde ese día fue mi amiga, mi confidente y por ultimo mi amante con la cual tuve un hijo, al cual mataron al saber que ella estaba embarazada, me sentí de lo peor, y jure venganza en contra de Kohona por no haberlos castigado y haber salvado a mi par de ángeles.

Ahora estoy cumpliendo uno de mis mayores sueños extermin cada Hyuga con Deidara y al momento de entrar a la casa principal la vimos, el claro retrato de Hikari, me quede en shock al ver a esa pequeña de 5 años viéndome fijamente mientras Deidara casi la asesinaba, en el momento en que creímos que estaba muerta nos dimos la vuelta pero grande fue nuestra sorpresa al ver a esa chiquilla con el Mayenko Sharingan junto a una mezcla del Byakugan dirigiéndose a Deidara a una velocidad impresionante para su edad asestándole un golpe en el pecho con un amaterasu en su mano dejándolo al borde de la muerte, con un solo golpe y observándome.

Al ver esto no pude soportar más y me deje caer de rodillas al suelo mientras me quitaba la máscara y la malla negra para verla, a ella, a mi hija.

Ella al observarme entro también en shock mientras me veía con los ojos abiertos como platos y unas lágrimas asomándosele, de un momento a otro me abalance para darle un fuerte abrazo y llorar como loco con ella en brazos mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

-¡Hija mía! ¡¿Mi cielo donde has estado?!- dije levantándola en brazos y viendo si estaba bien

-Hiashi me dijo que mataste a mamá y que me abandonaste a mi suerte a las puertas de la mansión- contestó llorando y viendo a su padre que lo veía con furia contenida.

-De ahora en adelante vendrás conmigo- dije serio mientras la dejaba en el suelo

-Hai- contestó ella feliz con lágrimas en los ojos

-Bien toma mi mano- dije dulcemente a lo que ella asintió mientras tomaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Deidara y hacía unos sellos para aparecer enfrente de la guardia akatsuki.

Al entrar nos encontramos con Itachi Uchiha un crio de 12 años que se incluía hoy en la organización, a Hidan un loco religioso amante de Jashin y al líder de la organización Pein que al ver a Deidara inconsciente y a la niña entendió que debía preguntar.

-¿Qué paso aquí Tobi?, ¿Quién le hizo eso a Deidara?- preguntó con un tono gélido.

-Necesito hablar con usted jefe- contesto con el mismo tono dejando a todos sorprendidos y aturdidos.

-Está bien- dijo caminando hasta la oficina.

Adentro de la oficina los 2 tomaron asiento y Tobi se dispuso a empezar la historia.

-Como sabrá, yo me uní a esta organización por 2 cosas principalmente y una de ellas era eliminar al clan Hyuga de la faz de la tierra, por la simple y sencilla razón que mataron a mi esposa y a mi hija no nacida, y que Kohona no los castigara por ser clanes "puros", entonces por eso acepté esta misión para ver caer a todos y cada uno de los Hyugas, la última persona que quedaba en esa habitación es la niña que está allí afuera, Deidara la intento matar y…- el líder ponía atención a cada palabra dicha por el enmascarado, mientras fuera del despacho estaban los otros miembros con la pequeña niña.

Todos al notar la presencia de la niña se acercaron lentamente a lo que ella solo les ignoró mientras jugaba con una kunai.

-Y… ¿Quién esta mocosa?- pregunto Hidan mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente a ella, a lo que ella solo subió su vista.

-Lo mismo le pregunto, estúpido religioso- contesto con una sonrisa de lado que fue respondida por Hidan.

-Me caes bien mocosa, soy Hidan, ¿y tú?

-Hinata, un placer, dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia el sillón a curar su pierna

-Mph, esto se ve feo- dijo viendo su pierna dislocada- estúpido travesti- murmuró en voz baja pero que Hidan que escuchó eso y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

Mientras esto pasaba la niña acomodaba su pierna sin ninguna señal de dolor, lo que dejo impresionado a muchos.

-¡QUE ESA MOCOSA ES TU HIJA!- se escuchó un grito que llego a los oídos de los akatsukis que se pusieron helados al imaginarse a Tobi como padre, mientras Hinata se golpeaba en la frente por la falta de delicadeza que tuvo el jefe.

- E-escuché bien o el jefe dijo que esa mocosa es hija de Tobi- preguntó un Kisame con cara más azul.

-¡Eh! ¡A quien le dices mocosa tiburón de pacotilla!- se defendió al escuchar que no la llamaban por su nombre.

-¡Que no soy un tiburón!- gritó exasperado Kisame.

En ese momento un jefe azul era seguido por un Tobi serio, al ver a su hija se alegró y se echó a correr a abrazarla y darle de besos a lo que la niña reaccionó de forma divertida mientras le decía que no la babeara, todos estaban atónitos ante la noticia de la pequeña hija de Tobi, hasta que este mismo los sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

-Hinata, el jefe quiere que le muestres tu doujutsu – dijo con una sonrisa, ella levantó una ceja y luego asintió cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos dejando sorprendidos a todos

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó ella sin importancia.

-No, también quiere ver lo que hiciste con Deidara, así que… ¿te parece pelear contra mí?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella hasta quedar a el nivel de su oído- y si logras darme un buen golpe te dejare comer todo el helado que quieras- tras estas palabras sus ojos se iluminaron y asintió rápidamente.

Sin que nadie lo esperara ella ocupó la técnica usada en Deidara y se acerco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a él dándole en la cara y llevándolo metros de ellos.

Todos alarmados fueron a ver a un Tobi inconsciente con la máscara chamuscada, la niña sin darle importancia fue hacia su padre y de un rápido golpe despertó alarmado dejando a todos más extrañados si eso es posible.

-Quiero mi helado papi- dijo mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.

-¿Eh?- preguntó desorientado.

-Vámonos- dijo ella jalando su mano a la salida a la mirada atenta de todos.

-Esa niña es muy temperamental- dijo Pein sin pensar en lo que dijo.

-Disculpe jefe, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?- preguntó Hinata con el Mayenko activado.

-Na- nada- dijo el asustado, era la primera vez que algo como una niña lo asustaba.

-Bien, me voy con mi padre por un rato- dijo arrastrando a Tobi de la manga de su capa.

Cuando ella se fue todos pensaron en la mala suerte que tendría Tobi al tener una niña como esa como hija…

Pero, después de todo….

Todo se paga en esta vida- pensaban todos haciéndole burla al pobre Tobi.

**Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ellos tendrán más aventuras así que esperen CHAOOOO**


End file.
